


all that was lost is revealed

by hi_raeth



Series: reblog (mini fics + prompt fills) [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/M, and a reylo baby, god/hades!ben, just a tiny little short and sweet (hopefully) ficlet, witch/persephone!rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 02:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hi_raeth/pseuds/hi_raeth
Summary: When Rey disappears the night before his ascension, newly crowned god of death Kylo Ren vows not to rest until he finds her once more.But when he finally tracks her down three years later, everything pales in comparison to the sight of a dark-haired, freckle-faced baby right out of his most precious, secret dreams.





	all that was lost is revealed

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Over the Garden Wall's _Into the Unknown_.

The child sleeps, blissfully unaware of Death himself looming over her.

She has his midnight hair and his ghostly skin, but the fates must have smiled upon her because she has her mother’s delicate features, no hint of his ears or nose at all. Her mother’s freckles, too, and he knows, somehow he just knows, that if she were to open her eyes they would be hazel, just like…

“Melinoe,” an achingly familiar voice whispers, and suddenly there she is.

Rey.

Rey three years older but no less beautiful, Rey now a stranger to him but still so dear, Rey _the mother of his child_ leans against the doorway, arms loosely crossed around her waist and lips curved into a hesitant, barely-there smile. “I named her Melinoe,” she announces quietly, “after the child of Hades and Persephone, forever trapped between two worlds.”

“It’s beautiful,” he says carefully, watching her with wary eyes as she approaches him, “but such a heavy weight to bear for a child so young.” He would know. When his parents made the decision to burden him with the name of an old ally, they might as well have named him Atlas and fashioned an orb out of all the expectations heaped upon him, all the legacies entrusted to him. But with Melinoe it feels even worse somehow, less like the world on her shoulders and more like a noose around her neck, a self-fulfilling prophecy of doom and tragedy.

But Rey could never be that cruel. “She’s our child, yours and mine,” she tells him with a shrug, a true smile forming on her lips as she turns to the sleeping girl and uses the gentlest of movements to brush dark curls away from her perfect little face. Not that he’d had any lingering doubt, not that he’d needed the confirmation, but her words soothe him anyway, _our child_ a balm to his soul after three years of yearning and dreaming and hurting. “That makes her both strong and stubborn enough to bear it.”

“Besides,” Rey murmurs, still with her back to him as she pulls Melinoe’s blanket up to her chin, “I thought it would be for the best to let her know exactly what she is, to raise her with as much knowledge and understanding of her true natures as possible.”

Kylo steps forward almost unthinkingly, drawn by a need to feel it for himself. “Then she _is_ –?”

Rey turns to him. “Come here,” she beckons, holding out her hand as if he hasn’t dreamed of this very thing every night since the day she left him. When he finally takes it there’s no time to be overwhelmed, no time to delight in the _rightness_ of their skin touching again, because almost instantly she’s guiding him towards Melinoe, towards his daughter, and he cannot even protest when Rey lets go of his hand because now it’s resting on Melinoe’s cheek, soft and rosy and–

“You feel it too, don’t you?”

And under the skin of his daughter’s cheek, within the blood running just beneath the surface, he feels it: life and death, peace and pain, growth and decay. For every bit of Rey’s nature magic that blooms in their daughter’s tiny body, a dark tendril of his own power rises to curl around it.

“What is it?” Kylo asks, equal measures horrified and awed. Of course any child of his would be tainted by darkness even at this age; of course any child of theirs would hold the capacity for _everything_ within her little frame.

And yet she sleeps so soundly, so innocently, their child – _their_ child, Kylo marvels once more, and brushes his thumb across her tiny cheek.

Her breath hitches, her little nose wrinkles, and then–

Melinoe gazes upon her father for the very first time, and everything – the years they’ve lost, the chasm between him and Rey, the turmoil that awaits them all – falls away.

She reaches for him, and Kylo Ren smiles for the first time in three years.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: this might be the shortest thing I’ve ever posted. I did it, you guys - I wrote an actual ficlet-length ficlet! 
> 
> But that’s probably because this is just a snippet. It might take a while for me to get around to writing the actual fic, but fear not. If you enjoyed this, rest assured that you’ll definitely get the full story sometime within the next three months or so.
> 
> Until then, thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it. As always, please don’t hesitate to leave a comment!
> 
> And hey, maybe come find me on [Tumblr](https://eleanor-writes-stuff.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/hiraeth_writes).


End file.
